Amelia Daala
House of Daala Amelia Daala was the first Grand Admiral for the Galactic Republic in her time, ever since the Ruusan Reformation. Born into the wealthy Daala family, she was swayed into the Carida Military Academy by her father who was a regional governor on their home planet of Anaxes, that had a strong military morale. By the age of 15, Amelia was already enrolled in the Carida Military Academy to become a member of the Republic Judicial Forces (circa 54 BBY). At the age of 19 she became an apprentice to a Judicial Forces General who was astounded by her remarkable academic achievements. She was the smartest of all her classes, even outsmarting Wilhuff Tarkin who was also in the Academy at the time. Amelia also had her younger sister attending the Academy, Natasi Daala. Daala could tell that Tarkin was no good, and didn't like how Natasi was growing so close to Tarkin. The man was inherently wicked and Amelia didn't like the looks of him. Amelia told her sister countless times that she needs to be careful, but Natasi paid no attention. Stark Hyperspace War Amelia Daala became a General during the Stark Hyperspace War in 44 BBY. She was only 25 when it began, and she became a renown strategist during the few battles that took place. Her victories and accomplishments were soon noticed by Palpatine, a rising political figure... Clone Wars - Post-war When the Separatist Crisis reached its climax in 22 BBY, Amelia Daala was ready for another good fight. She wanted to take command of a new starship and begin destroying as many Separatist fleets as she could. But, Palpatine knew that her record was too good for any Admiral, and she was a stern, stubborn woman. Many beneath her, around her, and superior to her, at times feared her because of her ferocity and strength. Palpatine didn't want someone like her on the battlefield, and convinced many other superior military officials to assign her to Kuat Drive Yards. During this time, Daala designed the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer, Y2-Wing bomber, GR-65 Transport, and the V2- Wing starfighter. The designs were all finished around 19 BBY, and Daala knew that he shouldn't reveal her blueprints yet. About a month later, Sidious is revealed and the entire Republic is in shock. Mon Mothma becomes Chancellor and it takes months until things get back to normal, especially with Grievous still alive at the time. Daala's accomplishments and achievements were, however, noticed by Ducau Zaoku. Chancellor Zaoku was aware that the Galaxy would be invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong in the future, and the Republic couldn't downsize its military forever. Ducau met with Daala in private, sensing the trust and reliability in her; he told her that the Republic isn't in the position to survive another war. Daala understood, and her plans were put into fruition in 15 BBY. By 13 BBY, ten Coruscant-class Star Destroyers were built but kept in classified locations over the planetary Kuat Drive Yards station. Numerous starfighters, bombers, and transports of Daala's design were also manufactured, and tested for the war to come. The first star destroyer, Pride of the Republic, ''was appointed to ''Admiral ''Daala in 12 BBY. Second Galactic War In 9 BBY, the Second Galactic war began when the Gundao Syndicate invaded Corellia. Admiral Daala was given the chance by Chancellor Karsguard to use the ''Pride of the Republic ''during the orbital Battle for Corellia. It was a success, and Daala's ruthless tactics of smashing right through an enemy ship just proved how powerful her star destroyer was. After her victory, Daala was promoted to the newest rank of ''Grand Admiral, first ever in a thousand years. And during the times she wasn't in battle, she performed inspections on the most classified of Republic space stations that were to build her Coruscant-class Star Destroyers. During the war Daala was responsible for overseeing the top secret construction of the Death Star by the order of Emperor Zaoku in order to aid in defeating the Gundao Syndicate. She conveyed to the Emperor that the Mustafar inhabitants will be willing to aid in the construction in exchange for allowing their entry into the Republic and a seat in the Senate. She was later removed from overseeing the finial stages of construction due to Wilhuff Tarkin being assigned to overseeing it with the rank of Grand Moff. She expressed her disappointment at being removed in command so she told Grand Moff Tarkin to return to Coruscant to tell the Emperor that she would remain the overseer until the construction is complete. Death After the death of Grand Vizier Padme Amidala-Skywalker during the Jedi Purge Emperor Zaoku went before the full Imperial Senate to announce that Grand Admiral Daala is no longer Grand Admiral but is in fact now the new Grand Vizier. She expressed her concerns over the death of former Grand Vizier Padme and also her dissatisfaction over how the Emperor is now conducting himself in the Empire and how dissolving the Senate was a bad idea. She also expressed to the Emperor how he is no longer the man he once was and resigned intending to walk away from the Empire. She was killed by the Emperor using Force Lightening because she was going to join the Rebel Alliance. Behind the Scenes - Amelia Daala is completely inspired by General Leia Organa from ''Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens ''(as you can see in her picture, it is nearly a replica of Leia Organa). - Daala is introduced in ''Season 2 ''of the series, and will likely become a ''Legacy Character. '' - Amelia Daala has a horrible relationship with Wilhuff Tarkin and loathes him to the point where she can't stand him. It is the complete opposite of her sister; Natasi Daala who's fallen in love with him. Amelia Daala was never jealous of her sister, she just never liked Tarkin and how Natasi blindly fell in love.